In Animo Animus
by Aires Drake
Summary: Most tell of how the Naruto contends with his demon on his own. He is no longer alone in his struggle as a sentry made from a soul holds back the demonic might, aiding the power of the seal. Abandoned. Contact if you want to see more.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Exalted or Naruto. In addition, I do not own all of the original characters who will appear. However, I do own some of them, and received permission for the others.

_In Animo Animus_

Prologue- "The Sentry Stirs"

Cruel, forbidding red power rolled off the blonde ninja; called by his righteous sense of justice and untempered rage, it gleefully answered the callings. Within the seal of the teen's mind, a harsh obsidian-blue eye opened drowsily. A brief flare, unnoticed by any present, of mysterious golden power forcefully began dispersing and breaking down the red chakra of the demon. This action and its result would have the unintended and added benefit of preventing an unneeded death that day as the source of this golden strength and vitality resumed its watchful slumber of vigilance.

Two months later saw the rookie ninja battling for his own and his comrades' lives against the treacherous snake lord ninja, Orochimaru. Despite the surging demonic power around himself, the thirteen-year-old Genin was hard-pressed to lay an actual blow on his older, more-experienced opponent. Once more, the dark sentry stirred, but this time it began to awaken just as the snake man slammed his palm into the blonde's stomach and applied a reinforcement seal upon the original. At one time, the battle would have ended as Orochimaru turned his attention to his true quarry, the remaining loyalist of a certain clan to Konoha. The snake man's plan necessitated the betrayal of the black-haired teen so that he could become his next vessel in his quest for immortality. This was what should have been set into motion as his neck extended his head towards the Uchiha rapidly.

However, the intervention of the blonde once more, this time as he pushed his comrade out of the striking path, changed the path of destiny drastically. The blonde's actions caused him to receive the strike and its mark upon his upper left arm. All present stood still, taking of the situation, before both sides disengaged simultaneously and departed from devastated clearing. Over the course of the evening, the trio of Genin were able to acquire the necessary scroll before settling in for the night near the tower. Any intruders attacking their camp would severely impeded by the veritable nightmare course of traps consisting of deadfalls, spring-launched weapons, tripwires, and numerous other devices reaching out for twenty-five meters from the hollow tree within which they had taken up residence temporarily. After settling in, the blonde ninja promptly collapsed as the power which had sustained him finally expired when the silent sentry returned to its watchful slumber.

The next morning, with the blonde still unconscious, Team Seven overcame the assault by the Sound's bloodthirsty Genin team and acquired another scroll. By the middle of the morning, they had passed the second portion of the Chunin Exams and were resting in the tower. It would not be until mid-afternoon that the blonde would awaken and then throw himself headlong into training, striving to not be weak or useless again. The pink-haired teenaged girl noticed and, rather than believe the black-haired male would protect, took training herself. She even went so far as to request aid from their former teacher from the Academy and several fellow Genins already at the tower from Konoha.

Meanwhile, as the people within Konoha went about their lives and, for some, deaths, a man stood upon the mountain with the chiseled faces of the four village leaders. His bloody eyes gazed intently upon the village as his silvery hair waved to and fro and the day's winds. While one could see his mouth or even much of his face besides his eyes, it was obvious to any would-be observers the man was smirking. Almost proudly, he spoke, "So, old Thanatos stirs and begins to wake. His vessel seeking to redeem himself and ignore the hatred which follows him. The boy has passed the second of the trials; I wonder perhaps how he shall fare in the third of his trails?" He shook his head, perhaps dismissing those words as untrusting. His deep baritone voice once more came forth from his mouth. "It matters not. What does matter is how he will react to the entire truth of that day. Perhaps it is even time for myself and Lumoth to make entrances in this great drama. It might even be time to return the blades which resides in the shadows of judgment to its proper owner. Its purpose with myself has been accomplished, I find myself not desiring its possession for any longer than necessary. I wonder . . . why?"

Author's Notes:

Tell me what you think. It would nice if I received some constructive criticism or input, but I don't mind flames.

Additionally, I will gladly answer most questions that anyone would wish to ask me. So please, drop me a review or PM with your question(s).


End file.
